This invention relates to a protective glove adapted to be worn on the hand in the art of karate, kung fu, etc. The art of karate, in particular, is a method developed in Japan, among other places, for defending oneself without the use of weapons by striking sensitive areas of an attacker's body with the hands, elbows, knees or feet. During training in the art and in organized competition, the hands can become badly bruised from extensive use of the fingers, palm, back and sides of the hands, as well as the wrist. The present invention provides a novel covering adapted to protect and prevent injury to the various parts of the hand and wrist as well as prevent injury to the sensitive areas of the body of other persons engaging in the art during training or competition.